Problem: The mean of the set of numbers $\{87,85,80,83,84,x\}$ is 83.5. What is the median of the set of six numbers? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth.
Explanation: If six numbers have a mean of 83.5, then the sum of the numbers is $6 \times 83.5$, which is 501. The five known numbers have a sum of 419, so the value of $x$ must be $501 - 419 = 82$. To find the median of our six numbers, we arrange them in order from least to greatest as follows: 80, 82, 83, 84, 85, 87. The median is the average of 83 and 84, which is, coincidentally, $\boxed{83.5}$.